The Letter
by xoxphoenix
Summary: Why would a letter from Scorpius make Draco so sulky? Did it have something to do with the people Scorpius called 'friends? Sequel to my other story 'To Hogwarts'. One shot.


**Author Notes: Here it is, the sequel to my other one shot 'To Hogwarts'. It isn't great, but seeing as it's 12:08 AM here and I'm sick and tired, I can't really bring myself to care at the moment :) As always this is dedicated to Laura (Frankie). Hopefully she and all the others (plus new readers) who reviewed the other one will read and like this one too! Hopefully. **

**DISCLAIMER: Do you really think J.K Rowling would produce the garbage you are about to read? No didn't think so.  
**

It couldn't be true.

Draco looked down at the piece of parchment in his hands for what seemed to be the hundredth time, before half crumpling it and throwing it aside on the table in front of him. It couldn't be true, no he was dreaming- this was a nightmare. A bad, long horrible nightmare…

There was no way in _hell_ that the letter he just read was real…

It just couldn't be. Obviously this was some idea of a sick prank that Scorpius was playing on him… Perhaps there was a new public 'pranking' holiday that Draco didn't know about- there _had_ to be another, logical explanation because it couldn't be real. It just couldn't!

Scorpius would never do this to him- not after Draco had specifically asked him to stay away from them, not after Draco had so clearly made his sentiments known.

Astoria of course was overjoyed. Of course she was it would have been impossible to imagine her react in any different manner. His wife, his beautiful, _foolish_ wife was one of those people who thought that harmony and peace was the key to a happy existence and for the most part Draco agreed with her, however in the case of the Weasley's and perhaps even to a certain extent, Potter, well- old wounds died hard.

There was no way in hell that Draco would ever go up to Weasley and shake his hand willingly and smile and force himself to laugh at whatever idiotic jokes Weasley attempted to crack.

Astoria used to remark that Draco was being childish when at Ministry Christmas parties Draco did nothing other then nod (that in itself was hard enough to do) toward Weasley in acknowledgement.

She had given up hope in trying to get him to go over there to talk to him or his wife Granger- well Weasley now he supposed, for even a moment or two of conversation.

Every so often Draco would exchange an odd stiff word with Potter but nothing more personal then 'The weather looks bad, doesn't it?' or something to that effect.

And now… Draco's life was ruined forever.

With that dreary ending thought Draco sighed as he poured himself another glass of firewhiskey, usually he wasn't much of a drinker but tonight… Well tonight he had an excuse.

He glanced at the letter that laid half crumpled, discarded on the coffee table before him and shivered. Just thinking about it made him want to vomit.

"For goodness sakes Draco!" Astoria snapped walking into the room dressed in her midnight blue robes. "Stop sulking!"

"I'm not sulking!" Draco protested putting his glass down. "I simply don't want to smile that's all! Is that such a crime? We can't always be as bubbly and as happy as you always, now can we?"

"And why shouldn't you smile?" Astoria asked angrily. "Is there any reason not too?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Draco questioned bitterly glaring at the letter in front of him again. The urge to rip it up into tiny little pieces was growing more and more apparent inside of him. It was getting very hard to resist…

"Oh stop it," Astoria snapped, her green eyes flashing angrily. "I sincerely hope our son doesn't inherit your childish behavior."

"Childish behavior?" Draco repeated, his gray eyes widening a bit. "What do you mean _childish_?"

"Exactly as I say," Astoria answered. "The way you're acting, why I don't think Scorpius even sulked as bad as you are now, when he was two!"

"You don't understand," Draco said glumly turning away from his wife. "This is a catastrophe!"

Astoria rolled her eyes, "Don't you think you're just being a tad overdramatic?-"

"Overdramatic? **Overdramatic?"** Draco repeated in a slightly panicked tone. "Astoria, did you even _read _the contents of this letter?" He demanded picking up the offending piece of parchment and extending it toward her.

His wife rolled her eyes in a way she had done in a fashion too many times over the past eleven years since marrying Draco and took the half crumpled letter from her husband's large (beastly!) hands delicately.

She unfolded it and reread the childish, excited scrawl of her son's.

_Dear mum and dad, _

_Sorry I haven't written for two days, it's been really hectic. I suppose you won't be surprised to hear that I was sorted in Slytherin (dad, the sorting hat sends his regards by the way). Classes have been good I particularly like Herbology and Charms. Professor Longbottom, he teaches Herbology- in case you didn't know, is really nice and he is my favorite teacher so far. _

_I have made quite a few new friends, some in my house and some outside of it… In a few weeks the first Quidditch match will be on and Annie has made the team, Aunt Daphne was really proud. Say hi to grandfather and tell grandmother to stop sending sweets will you? I have more then enough to last me at least a few weeks!_

_I have to go now and do some home work- potions. I miss you and love you both, can't wait until Christmas. _

_Oh, and just one other thing, you know how I said I made some friends 'outside my house'? Well, those friends are Albus Potter and Rose Weasley… I'm sorry if this shocks/upsets you, but they're really nice and I think you'd both like them very much. _

_I'll see you soon. _

_Love, _

_Scorpius. _

"And?" Astoria asked finishing reading it for the second time, she met the stare of her husband's eyes. "What of it?"

"My son…" Draco said bitterly. "My only son has become friends with Potter's kid and the red haired idiot's spawn! Can you imagine? My son…"

"You're being ridiculous. Why by the way you're speaking, you make it sound like Scorpius ran away and joined a dangerous muggle gang!"

"He may as well have," Draco said miserably pouring himself another drink.

Taking out her wand from her pocket, she waved it silently pointing it at the glass Draco had in hands, within a second the glass he was holding and the half empty bottle on the table in front of him had disappeared and Draco let out a strangled yelp.

"What did you do that for?" He asked half angrily, half confused.

"Because I won't have you drink yourself silly over an issue over this. It's me that has to put up with your whining and groaning in the morning when you're nursing a hangover!" Astoria declared, making her way over to her husband so that she was standing directly in front of him. She took in a deep breath and put her hands on her hips. "You listen to me Draco Lucius Malfoy," She said. "And you listen well. I will not have you sulking, yes _sulking_ over such a stupid matter as this!"

"Tell me, did our son write to us tales of being bashed or ignored by his fellow peers?"

"…No."

"Did he write to tell us that he didn't like the school, that teachers were mean? That he had contracted some weird odd disease? Or that he made friends with mean snotty nosed, death eater wannabees?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then _why_," Astoria's voice rose a notch. "Are you sitting here, sulking over your sons choice of friends- which by the way could be worse, far worse…when you could be thankful that your son has found happiness at school? That your son has found friends, friends who I might add seemed like very nice children and come from nice respectable families, despite what you may feel about their fathers- Why are you not thankful that he seems to be very healthy at the moment? Why are you not proud that he has shown an interest in one or two particular subjects and seems to be taking everything, school, homework, into his stride?"

Draco said nothing merely staring at his wife as if dumbfounded.

"I'll tell you why," Astoria answered herself. "It's because you are so immature that you are going to let childhood grudges and prejudice blind you in being happy for our son."

"But Astoria!" Draco protested finally finding his voice again. "They're… They're…"

"_They're_ children Draco, who are **NOT** their parents if you may remember. You don't want Scorpius to be judged by your past mistakes do you? Don't judge these children just because you didn't get along with their parents. It hardly seems fair."

Draco was silent for the longest of times considering this. Finally when he spoke, he spoke with surprising calmness. "I suppose if Scorpius thinks they're alright, they must be… Malfoy's as you know have impeccable taste," He looked at his wife and smiled slightly.

Astoria beamed at him and leant down and kissed his cheek. "Am I to take this that you approve? That you won't sulk anymore over it, and let Scorpius be friends with who ever he can?"

Draco sighed tiredly and nodded. "Yes of course. As long as I don't have to deal with Weasley much and keep my interactions with Potter to a bare minimum, it is all fine. Besides, you are right it _could_ be worse."

Astoria grinned and sat next to her husband, cuddling up to him. "I knew you'd see sense eventually," She admitted in a matter of fact tone.

"Hard not to when you're constantly nagging me," Draco grumbled kissing her on the forehead. Suddenly his voice became light, amused. "What I wouldn't give to see Weasley's reaction…. You think _mines_ bad? Imagine his…" They both laughed at the mental image the scene invoked into their minds.

Unknown to them, that at this exact moment far away in a big but modest house in the country side, Hermione Weasley had just finished reading aloud the letter her daughter Rose had sent them, to her son, Hugo and her husband, Ron only to be interrupted while she babbled excitedly and proudly on her daughters success of being sorted into Gryffindor; by her husband yelling "SHE SAID SHE WAS FRIENDS WITH WHO?"

**The End.**

**Author Notes: There you have it my pathetic attempt at humor in the end. Originally this fic was more angsty, with Draco ranting on about how Astoria didn't understand the history the Weasley's and Malfoy's had but that was so emo like and boring to read that I deleted it and replaced it with this. So tada!:P I'm trying not to imagine the horror Draco might feel when Scorpius asks if Albus or Rose can come over to the manor xDD I don't know how to characterize Astoria, but I always thought that someone like Draco needed a strong, if not slightly forceful woman behind him. I wanted to try and make her strong but not in an unpleasent way... I dunno, tell me what you think. I'm not really sure how it turned out. I liked To Hogwarts more, but I hope you enjoyed it, and even if you didn't review and tell me why :) Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed/read my other story. I really appreciate it.  
**


End file.
